


Grandes Planes

by laurus_nobilis



Category: Doctor Who, Transformers (Cartoon Generation One)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Crossover, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-04
Updated: 2012-12-04
Packaged: 2017-11-20 07:54:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/583036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurus_nobilis/pseuds/laurus_nobilis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No tomará un cuerpo orgánico, frágil y poco duradero, cuando puede convertirse literalmente en una máquina de destrucción.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grandes Planes

Odia encontrarse en una situación como ésta. Alguien como _él_ , con su mente brillante y su ambición, atrapado sin un cuerpo que pueda llamar propio, sin más regeneraciones que utilizar… pero no derrotado. Nunca, nunca derrotado.

No es la primera vez que le sucede algo así, pero si juega bien sus cartas, puede ser la última.

Más de una vez ha tomado un cuerpo ajeno, mientras se aseguraba la manera de conseguir uno más permanente. No suele terminar bien. Y, de todas formas, tiene una mejor idea.

¿Por qué robar cuando puede _construir_?

Esta vez no cometerá errores, no se apresurará arriesgando su éxito a largo plazo. No tomará un cuerpo orgánico, frágil y poco duradero, cuando puede convertirse literalmente en una máquina de destrucción. Tiene un nuevo plan.

Su futuro está en Cybertron.

* * *

No es fácil encontrar a la persona adecuada para esta tarea. Tiene que ser alguien con la suficiente habilidad, sí; pero no le basta con que tenga el conocimiento técnico para construir un cuerpo digno de él. Debe ser alguien en quien pueda _confiar_. Alguien leal, capaz de guardar el secreto de su origen.

Un subordinado con un talento así sería demasiado útil como para simplemente matarlo una vez que haya cumplido su función. Está empezando desde cero una vez más, y no puede darse el lujo de desperdiciar nada ni nadie. Se arma de paciencia, y espera hasta descubrir a la persona indicada.

Shockwave es tan fácil de manipular que casi es un juego.

Incluso en esta forma incorpórea, su poder sobre él es grande. Ni siquiera tiene que esforzarse para convencerlo de que todo esto es una buena idea. Le habla de poder y grandeza, de la gloria de Cybertron, de su futuro imperio y de todo lo que le espera a su súbdito más antiguo y fiel. Siempre tuvo un don para las palabras. La construcción empieza casi enseguida.

Decidir cuál será su forma alterna es sencillo. Shockwave se siente halagado, y eso es útil, pero lo cierto es que esta elección no tiene nada que ver con él. Su razonamiento es mucho más personal y, en cierta forma, más obvio. El Doctor siempre ha odiado las armas.

Al fin, después de demasiado tiempo esperando esta oportunidad, el trabajo está terminado. Su nuevo cuerpo es fuerte, resistente, _perfecto_ , y el--

… no.

 _Megatron_ está listo para actuar.

* * *

La misión es un éxito. El pequeño ejército que está comenzando a reunir todavía deja mucho que desear, pero aún así le da una gran ventaja sobre sus enemigos, pacíficos y desprevenidos. Están a punto de obtener la victoria cuando todo se transforma en desastre.

Alpha Trion activa un Arco Camaleónico, y ~~Orion Pax~~ ~~Optimus Prime~~ el Doctor _recuerda_.

"Tu peor pesadilla," sí.

Siempre está ahí, siempre, siempre.

* * *

La mayoría de los Decepticons consideran a Prime y sus tropas una amenaza, en especial cuando empieza a hacerse notar el hecho de que no siempre hay una victoria asegurada en sus batallas. Él no ve ninguna razón para preocuparse.

Es un digno rival, sí. Siempre lo ha sido. Eso es lo que lo hace interesante.

Y los demás no conocen toda la historia, de todas formas. No conocen los detalles. Por eso no son capaces de comprender la importancia que tiene el hecho de que, después de tantos siglos, al fin haya conseguido ver a su eterno enemigo al frente de un ejército, luchando y disparando como un soldado más.

Eso ya es una victoria.

* * *

No se sorprende cuando, una vez más, resultan llegar a la Tierra. Es otra de las constantes en sus vidas. De una u otra forma, siempre terminan allí. No es que eso sea un problema. En cierta forma, incluso le da una ventaja. Conoce bien el terreno.

Ya conquistó este planeta una vez. Puede hacerlo de nuevo.

De hecho, ¿por qué detenerse allí? Eso sería demasiado fácil, demasiado predecible. _Aburrido_ , incluso. Esta vez, va a hacerlo más interesante.

Han llegado en el momento justo. Todavía quedan muchos recursos en la Tierra, muchas fuentes de energía que puede tomar para él antes de que los humanos las agoten en vano. La crisis en Cybertron es real, sí, pero en cierta forma es sólo una excusa.

Va a convertir este planeta en un desierto. No quedará más que una roca muerta, cuando termine con él. Y va a disfrutar el proceso.

(Aún así, cuando tiene la oportunidad de hacer que sea su rival quien elija entre la Tierra y Cybertron, no lo duda un instante. _Sabe_ que el Doctor no podría soportar el peso de destruir a su "propio" mundo una vez más. Ni siquiera le importa que, al final del día, este planeta miserable se haya salvado de nuevo. Nada puede quitarle ese momento de triunfo.)

* * *

Es imposible obtener una verdadera TARDIS, pero hay otras formas de viajar en el tiempo. Las habilidades de Shockwave, y su lealtad, prueban ser útiles una vez más. Su secreto no corre el menor riesgo, ni siquiera cuando la máquina ya está lista.

Sus tropas, como de costumbre, no miran más allá de la superficie. Incluso cuando cuestionan sus planes, no dudan de sus motivos: para ellos todo se trata de obtener la energía que necesitan, derrotar a los Autobots, conquistar Cybertron por completo.

Todo eso es cierto. Pero es sólo el principio.

Si todo funciona bien, si realmente logra volver a dominar el tiempo, habrá dado por fin el primer paso hacia su nuevo Imperio.

Hay una persona que comprende la extensión de sus planes, sin embargo. Sólo una… y con esa única interferencia basta para que, una vez más, todo se venga abajo antes de comenzar.

* * *

-No vamos a solucionar esto con palabras, Prime.

Hace tiempo que no usan sus nombres originales, ni siquiera en soledad. Han pasado millones de años y apenas los recuerdan. Son personas diferentes, ahora, demasiado cansados, demasiado viejos incluso para su especie (su _verdadera_ especie). Y sin embargo…

-Podríamos, si quisieras. Si escucharas.

Tan, tan predecibles. Aún ahora.

-Podríamos tener un Imperio -insiste, aunque ya sabe que la respuesta será la misma de siempre-. Ser dueños del Tiempo y el Espacio, y recrear el universo a nuestro antojo.

Esta vez, su rival no tiene paciencia para dejarlo continuar con su eterno discurso.

-Lo estamos destruyendo -dice, sin mirarlo a los ojos-. Las rasgaduras en el tiempo son cada vez más frecuentes. Deberíamos detener esto y repararlas mientras sea posible. Deberíamos…

-¿Y quién va a decirnos lo que deberíamos hacer? -interrumpe a su vez, y no puede resistir la tentación de dedicarle una sonrisa cruel- ¿ _Gallifrey_?

Prime no le da la satisfacción de reaccionar a eso. Pero escucha el cansancio en su voz, y eso le basta.

-Somos los últimos. Lo que suceda con el universo es nuestra responsabilidad.

-No -corrige-. Es nuestra elección.

* * *

Después de tanto tiempo, tantas vidas, el final llega demasiado rápido. Como siempre, su rival es débil; es _débil_ y duda y pierde su tiempo preocupándose por terceros. Cuando llega el momento, no le resulta difícil derrotarlo de una vez por todas.

Pero él también está herido, tanto que no hay un claro vencedor. Esperó millones de años por esta victoria, y no puede disfrutarla.

Ni siquiera está ahí para verlo morir.

* * *

Galvatron es verdaderamente el Último, y el sonido de los tambores es lo único que le queda. 


End file.
